


Pensamientos, Fantasmas y Sueños

by ma_r



Series: Pensamientos de Medianoche [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_r/pseuds/ma_r
Summary: Pensamientos de media madrugada.





	Pensamientos, Fantasmas y Sueños

No sé como dormir porque los fantasmas en mi mente no me dejen descansar.

  
Por las noches escucho todo lo que no quiero escuchar, pienso en todas las desgracias de mi vida, en todas las palabras que me han logrado cortar. Pienso en los kilos de la báscula, las partes de mi cuerpo que me gustaría que no existieran. Pienso en cómo yo y la gente que conozco siempre quieren que ocupe menos espacio. Que mi voz sea más silenciosa, que mi mente menos rápida, que mis manos limpias. Pienso en cómo no debería de sentir tanto placer, no debería tocar mi cuerpo y no debería conocer el placer que mi propia imaginación puede darme. En las noches no puedo dormir y pienso en sus ojos y su sonrisa y pienso en cómo todo se fue a la chingada y como todo no sucedió. Pienso en él quizá y en él tal vez y en ocasiones en el ojalá. Ojalá encuentre amor, ojalá olvide mis errores, ojalá nadie me considere un error.  
  
  
En las noches no duermo y pienso en lo que no debería de pensar y pienso que pienso solamente en lo que debo de pensar. Es un completo lío que tengo que manejar y es un lío que creció en mi mente como hierba sin que me diera cuenta y son las 5:33 de la mañana y sigo pensando en cosas que no debo pensar pero que tal vez debería de pensar en.  
  
  
En las noches no duermo por que los fantasmas me mantienen despierta. Y los fantasmas no tienen nombre, ni forma, ni lugar. Son tan abstractos como cualquier concepto que vale la pena disecar. Así que no duermo y vivo en los momentos de la noche donde el día que viene está cerca y lejos y escucho los sonidos de la vida que se detiene por un momento. Siempre hay un día siguiente y luego otro y otro y otro y aveces, mis fantasmas me dicen que son muchos otros, a veces me dicen que están felices que existan tantos otros.  
  
  
No entiendo a mis fantasmas son complicados y abrumadores y no me dejan dormir y no quieren que viva pero esperan que no muera. Y ellos no quieren que esté en el limbo de la vida pero no quieren que tome riesgos y salga de mi zona de comodidad. Así que intento ignorar a mis fantasmas que nunca pueden ponerse de acuerdo con lo que quieren, que son indecisos y que gritan un millón más uno de respuestas y opciones y ninguna parece ser la correcta. Los ignoró e intento dormir mientras me gritan y me aturden pero mis fantasmas nunca son más ruidosos que un suspiro.  
  
  
En las noches no duermo. Y no duermo por que mis fantasmas le tienen miedo a mis sueños.  
  
  
Mis sueños no me dejan estar despierta. Me quieren mantener en la visión fantástica que es mi vida. Donde no existe los errores y no existe la tristeza y la realidad. Me quieren mantener segura y dispuesta y quieren que siempre sepa que existe otra oportunidad para intentarlo todo de nuevo. Mis sueños pelean con los fantasmas a diario y nunca hay un ganador. Entonces me quedo estancada en el medio, donde no duermo y no estoy despierta y siempre estoy esperando para poder hacer algo, para poder dormir, para poder despertar para poder seguir. Mis fantasmas y mis sueños siempre están peleando, sin embargo están de acuerdo que no quieren que me mueva. No quieren que cambie, no quieren que evolucione o me modifique o crezca quieren que me quede estancada en él esperar.  
  
  
Así que ahí vivo, estancada, atorada, atrapada completamente entre mis fantasmas y mis sueños, pero si alguien me pregunta cómo dormí, cómo estuvo mi día, si tengo bonitos sueños mi respuesta nunca varía mucho de: dormí bien, tuve un buen día, soñé bien. Siempre tengo que estar bien por que no existe otra opción. No existe el mal o el excelente por que los extremos en mi vida no pueden existir. No, mi vida se mantiene en el medio de dos realidades que no pueden ser reales, que son paradójicas y que no pueden existir. Y ahí vivo yo. En la imposibilidad de dos conceptos que no existen y que no pueden existir pero forman los límites rígidos de mi vida.


End file.
